Bloodstained memory kp2
by 90Fullmetal90
Summary: Mindori och de andra är kvar på tåget och ska nu stoppa tjuvarna från att ta över hela tåget och alla dess passagerares ägodelar varav de finner Yume som en stor hjälp och en livhanke precis som Mindori själv.


**Kapitel 2**

Det lilla uttalandet hade varit starkt och vetat vad det ville samtidigt som det dolde något, det var smått ihåligt och Ed kände inte igen det. Killen som hade hjälpt dom stod nu och tittade undrande på henne, hade redan fått en uppfattning av att hon visste vad hon gjorde samtidigt som han kände sig illa till mods att veta att han höll med henne och tyckte att hon skulle med. Självklart skulle han hjälpa till, han visste vem Ed var, hade hört talas om honom och var nu på väg till Centrum för att ta provet för att bli en statlig alkemist, vilket han ville ha denne som lärare.

"Du stannar här" svarade Ed bestämt och visste hur Mindori skulle reagera innan hon skulle hinna öppna munnen, antingen skulle hon göra en ogillande min och muttra något i stil med att han var elak, eller så skulle hon sätta honom på pottkanten med andra ord.

"Varför?" frågade hon lite undrande, såg upp på Al som för att få en hjälpande hand innan hon tittade in i de gyllene ögonen igen, visst, hon fick titta upp lite, han var trots allt 6 eller 7 centimeter längre utan skorna, han hade växt på den senaste tiden, knappt märkbart, men hon kunde ju se det mesta från att ett hus blivit nymålat i samma färg till att en blomma av hundra var borta.

"Du har inte återhämtat dig helt än" sa han utan att tveka, det var rätt och hon visste det, men ville inte erkänna det och hon slog ihop sina händer, var ju tvungen att låtsas att hon var en alkemist och inte något annat magiskt väsen som han kanske var, sedan såg hon mot den blåögde som hjälpt henne tidigare och log, vilket han själv gjorde, med ett värmande leende som gjorde att hon bara skulle vilja krama honom och säga tack, men det skulle aldrig slå henne om hon inte va på det humöret. Mindori kände hur folks blickar var på henne, hörde hur de mumlade små saker till varandra, kunde höra vissa ord om sin 'sort', det folkslaget hon var ifrån. Händerna drogs ifrån varandra och skapade vackra svärd på vardera händer upp till hennes armbågar, liknande vad Ed brukar göra när han använde sin alkemi på sin högra arm, men dessa var längre och med vackra konturer likt växter som växer upp för en stenmur eller varför inte uppför en hus vägg.

"Oavsett vad så har jag en plikt som en statlig alkemist att skydda folket" svarade hon på det, tittade upp från sina händer och mot Ed med en bestämd blick och hon kunde se i hans blick att han inte gillade vad hon just nu gjorde, men hon ville göra det här.

"Hon har rätt" svarade killen med en mjuk röst, fortfarande med ett leende och med lugna ögon, det riktigt blixtrade i Eds blick av detta, hur kunde någon som inte ens kände dom hoppa in i deras samtal och säga vad denne tyckte utan att få en fråga ställd till sig.

"Jag håller med dig bror, men Mindori har rätt just i detta" svarade Al innan Ed hann att flinka in på något och nu hade han allas blickar på sig, till och med de resande som nu kommit in på ett annat ämne att prata om, just militärens hjälp för samhället, pyttsan, så löd deras tankegångar.

"Låt gå" svarade han med en suck, hatade att erkänna det men oavsett om Mindori var helt frisk eller inte för tillfället så skulle hon behövas, det skulle underlätta för dom alla. "Men vi ska ha en plan" sa han och såg på dom, ignorerade de resande som nu tystnat och bara ville lyssna på deras förslag till hur de kunde komma ur knipan utan att förlora pengar och liv på köpet.

"Ditt namn innan vi startar" sa Ed och såg upp på den blåögde, små inslag av lila kunde skymtas mot pupillen och det fick honom att se ut som en viss person Mindori kände som sin bästa vän som hon inte sett på någon vecka och hon skulle antagligen inte få se denne något mer. Han hade svart hår som blev till lila mot topparna, han var i själva verket någon man kunde säga måste älska färgen lila för han hade färgen mer eller mindre från topp till tå.

"Yume" svarade killen med ett leende och räckte fram sin hand och det var först då som de alla kom att tänka på att denne var längre än den blonde och de såg ut att vara i samma ålder.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alkemist, det här är Mindori Shintenshi och min bror Alphonse Elric" svarade Ed och tog dennes hand medan han gestikulerade med den fria vem som var vem även om det inte var så svårt att förstå. Mindori log smått, nickade lätt, Yume var ett märkligt namn, visst hade hon det också, det hade ju ingen betydelse medan de andras gjorde det, men detta var mjukt, en vacker klang och det sjöngs ut i luften, hon kunde nästan smaka på namnet vilket var konstigt.

Planen var snabbt genom förd, även att Ed hatade tanken på det så hade han låtit Mindori vara kvar i tåget med Yume medan han och Al skulle ta taket, de var tråtts allt tyngst om man tänkte på deras utrustning, visst hade Mindori en fördel på taket, men hon var för klumpig och agerade oftast på impuls.

Han suckade lätt, försökte gå så försiktigt som möjligt och var bara glad över att de var på öppna fält nu, inga tunnlar i sikte vilket hjälpte hans bror till rustning. Tidigare nämnda broder var en bit före, om han blev skjuten eller överrumplad så skulle han inte dö lika lätt som Ed skulle ha gjort. De båda tyckte illa om sitsen men de var tvungna att varna lok förarna och även ta allt från vagn ett och bakåt för att fösa ihop alla skurkar.

Mindori såg hur Ed försvann upp på taket och hon visste att han skulle klara sig, men frågan var hur hon och Yume skulle klara det, hon hade ingen aning om vad han kunde mer än att han var starkare än vad han såg ut.

Försiktigt såg hon in i vagnen de skulle in i, såg tre personer där med gevär och knivar i sina bälten, precis som Al sagt och hon nickade mot Yume som stod tryckt mot den andra väggen. Hans ansikte var mjukt format, det såg ut som om han var från ett annat land med annorlunda formade ögon, mjukare drag, smalare i helhet och hon tyckte han såg vacker ut och hon kunde inte tro sig själv som ens kom att tänka på det.

Han nickade, fattade vinken och lyfte handen för att öppna, Mindori slog ihop sina händer, skapade långa, smala knivar på alla sina fingrar och hon gick lägre ner på marken, luggen lades närmare henne och hon såg ut som en puma som skulle anfalla vilket fascinerade Yume. De hade bestämt att den som går in först skulle ta ut personen längst bort från dom, den snabbaste hade både Ed och Al hållit med om att det var Mindori så hon skulle in först. Tveksamt öppnade han dörren och alla männen vände på sig med ett ryck, riktade sina gevär mot de båda och då satte Mindori fart.

Yume spärrade upp ögonen då gevärsskott avlossades och ekade där inne, han var strax efter Mindori som smidigt hade tagit sig fram till mannen längst bort, skärt honom snabbt och smidigt så att denne blödde överallt, skurit av så att han inte kunde röra benen och han föll till marken i ett tjut.

Samtidigt hade han slagit ihop händerna, sprungit först till den närmsta mannen, kanske i 20 års ålder där han lakat sin högra hand mot dennes panna. En mörk skugga slukade mannen brutalt och han var borta efter bara några minuter, sedan gjorde han snabbt samma sak mot den andra mannen medan Mindori då sträckte på sig och såg på pojken i arbete. Hon undrade vart männen tagit vägen och innan hon hann fråga så satt de alla tre fastbundna i ett hörn, han hade arbetat snabbt och vad som band fast männen var en kedja av mörker.

"Bra gjort" sa hon och log glatt.

"De samma" skrattade han fram varmt.

Ed hade stannat upp då han hört gevärsskotten, tvingade sig själv framåt för att inte låsa fast sig i tankarna av att Mindori kanske blivit träffad, det föll honom inte i smak att vilja oroa sig, det var bara en illa mående känsla han bara hatade och han ville alltid veta vad felet var.

Det gnagde fortfarande i honom då de hoppade till nästa vagn.

Med förhoppningen att kanske få en glimt av de två som anföll inuti vagnarna såg han ner en snabbis då han landade på nästa vagn och just då öppnades dörren till vagnen de lämnat och Mindori såg upp på honom undrande, log sedan varmt, visade att hon var okej. Ed bet sig smått i underläppen, nickade och fortsatte sedan framåt, vad var han orolig för? Mindori hade bevisat att hon kunde ta hand om sig själv och kunde hon inte det så hade hon en back up från sina inre personligheter, dels Midori och den nyaste Minori om han inte mindes fel.

Likt blixtar kunde han höra något framför sig och spärrade upp ögonen då brodern kom dundrande mot honom, rullande på sidan, som om han blivit vält och hjälmen slog förbi honom innan rustningen kom mot hans ansikte, hjärtat slog över flera slag då han hörde sin bror skrika men han uppfattade inte orden.

"SE UPP!" skrek någon och Ed hann knappt reagera innan han låg en meter åt sidan, hans bror svischade förbi och både han o brodern skrek, han försökte sträcka ut en hand och just då försvann brodern in i ett mörker, det svartnade nästan för honom själv och när han såg upp mot personen som låg över honom blev han smått förvånad.

Mindori andades ut, såg in i Eds ögon och lade ner sitt huvud mot dennes axel och hon bara skrattade smått.

"Du är hopplös" svarade hon till Eds tystnad och ännu ett muller hördes, denna gång var Mindori snabbt på benen, stoppade de vinande kulorna med sina händer, smälte samman det som dundrade mot henne och de knivliknande fingrarna blev bara längre för varje kula som träffade henne. Männen längre fram skrek massa saker, pratade sinsemellan och slutade skjuta efter ett tag medan de nästan såg ut som om de bråkade, men de talade ett annat språk som varken hon eller Ed förstod.

Snabbt kom Ed på fötter, fortfarande smått skakis och han såg bakåt, kände nästan hur han bröt ihop för omvärlden att se, men han kunde inte se Al och han började bli mycket orolig.

"Al är med Yume" sa Mindori, som om hon läst pojkens tankar och hon visade tummen upp, eller snarare kniven som var hennes tumme och log, Ed kände hur något lättade från bröstet medan han vände sig mot Mindori, nu var han skyldig henne ett tack.

"hur lyckades han med det?" frågade han, slog ihop sina händer och lade dom på taket, två händer slöt sig om de båda männen som var där framme, knöt sig och låste sig vilket gjorde att Ed kunde ta bort sina händer från taket, sluta använda alkemi medan han såg mot Mindori som gjorde sina händer normala igen.

"Han är en mörker alkemist" svarade hon och log.


End file.
